Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a motor vehicle solenoid for a starter motor.
Internal combustion engines generally include a starter motor. The starter motor is electrically energized to initiate operation of the internal combustion engine. A typical starter includes a starter motor that generates torque that is passed to a pinion gear and a solenoid. The solenoid shifts the pinion gear into engagement with a ring gear on the internal combustion engine. Once engaged, the starter motor rotates the pinion to spin the ring gear and initiate operation of the internal combustion engine. The solenoid may include various electronic components that cooperate to shift the pinion gear into engagement with the ring gear.